The present invention relates to a partition panel for partitioning the interior of an office and a method of assembling the partition panel.
Conventionally, in a fixed partition panel, a frame is assembled and a decoration panel is mounted to each side of the decoration panel.
JP2004-174068A discloses a moving partition device in which a partition panel suspends from a runner moving along a rail on a ceiling. But in the partition panel, it is very difficult to mount a decoration panel to a frame that suspends from the runner and to mount a closing member for closing a gap with the ceiling or floor, and Al alloy peripheral member to the periphery of the partition panel. It is necessary to assemble the panel in a factory preliminarily.
It is important to keep unity in design between a moving partition panel and a fixed partition panel and to assemble the moving partition panel by oneself. Conventional moving partition panels are too complicated for assembling and do not satisfy the requirements.
If a partition panel comprises a decoration panel and a glass panel, it will be more difficult to assemble it.